fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Patriot of Hope
One day in the town of Saint Joseph, there was a church of which many people would come to praise. Well, on a cold winter’s night when all was calm and dim, riders for the British army came riding into the town of Saint Joseph. They was riding into the center of the town to make an announcement to make all the people of the town go into the church so they could then question them about the mystic “ghost” that was attacking all of their groups that went out to discover new places to set up there forts. A slave named Mary was working in the field, when she saw what looked as if it was a group of riders was coming straight for her. So she ran to her master to tell him that there were some new riders coming into town, so the master then ran into the center of the town to tell everyone that they were coming. Everyone was planning something out in the very few minutes they had so that they could then surprise them when they came into the town and have a very welcoming and happy place for them to stay. The riders came into the town and stopped where everyone could then see them, the leader of the group came off of his horse and said unto the towns people, “Attention, attention, I need you all to enter into the local church so that I can question you all about the mystic ghost man.” The townspeople was very nervous because they knew that the leader knew that they had been helping the man that they call “Ghost man” The townspeople entered into the church weary with every step, the leader and two other guards entered into the church with the townspeople to question them. The leader said, “What do you know about the ghost man?” No one gave an answer back unto him. The leader then drew his pistol out from his holster and pointed it at the people in the church. A man named Nick, from the crowd stood up and said, “If I tell you what will you give unto me?” The leader of the riders said “I shall spare your life.” The man told him of the ghost man as the crowd grew more and more weary but also very mad at the man for giving up the secret that could depend on the freedom of their country. The leader thanked the man and stepped out the door with the two guards, while the man that told him of the ghost man banged on the door begging to get out the doors of the church. The leader said unto the guards, “Burn the church with them inside.” The guards hesitated because they knew that it was morally wrong to burn a church. The guards then stepped up to the church and put the torches up to the church. The people in the church heard a great gulf of fire and then they saw flames running up the side of the building and all the people in the building was crying for help and praying that god would save them. Meanwhile in a forest nearby, the ghost man saw a vision of his hometown burning and he started to weep for his child and wife. He knew if he did not get to the town fast something would happen to his wife and child, he called out to his army, “Men we must go to the town of Saint Joseph to save the townspeople!” All the men in the army started to run toward the direction of the town to save men’s children and wife’s. Every man in the group of army soldiers was praying that nothing would happen to their wife’s and children, they had hope and they were not going to give it up! Mark or ghost man, was very worried, he pictured in his mind a terrible vision of children and women crying out for help, but he had hope… he had hope that he and his army would be able to reach the town in time. Meanwhile the people in the church was thinking that nobody would come to save them, the paint on the wall started to burn off the walls and the heat in the church made the members and the townspeople start to sweat, as the sweat ran down their face they started hearing the sounds of men screaming, but not the normal screaming the men of the army had arrived to save the people in the church after they had ran for nearly one hour, and they were screaming the cry of freedom. The army started to try and kick down the doors of the church so that they could then enter into the church and then save the people of town. The doors were chained, and the people started to the think that the army men were not there to save them, but to watch them burn. After they thought that they heard a loud cry that said, “I am coming to save you just hold on!” The flames were rising and some people were starting to get burnt, but then they heard a great break in the door and then they saw the door of the church break down and many men of the army rush in to save them. The men started grabbing people and pushing them out of the door, while the other men started to grab buckets of water to put out the flames that was burning the church and some of the people. Mark grabbed his wife and child and ran out the door with them. Mark said, “I saw you in a vision and was worried about you all, I thought you would be dead by the time I got here!” His wife and child thanked him and then hugged him for making this sacrifice to save their lives and the lives of the other townspeople. The people of the town ran into the building when they saw the solders of the British army, Mark and his army stood their ground while Mark himself was praying for hope and strength, while the others were grabbing guns getting ready to fire at a moment’s notice. The British solders keep riding toward the men, and Mark grabbed his gun and pointed it straight at the rider in front he then said, “FIRE!!” and they people in a townspersons house, heard the sounds of guns go off and the sounds of people screaming for them to stop firing. The sounds of guns went on for about forty minutes and then they stopped and they heard the sound of the door handle start to twist while the door started to creak and scratch, the door flew open and there stood Mark, covered in blood with bullet holes in his shirt from where he barely missed the bullets. The people praised him along with other solders. The people then built a wall around the town and repaired the church and the townspeople and Mark stayed in the town until… more British solders arrive, before they could reach the fort Mark remembered the hope he had fighting the British in two wars, then guns shots ring from the heavens and men of many countries fire again until the battle is won again and the men can be sure that the British will never come again, as Mark says in the middle of the war, “keep hope, you will succeed.” And when the second war came after they had built the fort, he thought of those words of which he had during the first word. Then those words gave him a little hope. So keep your hope, and your faith and you will succeed. Category:Characters Category:Living characters